


Popcorn (Lyrical Version)

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Works
Genre: Gen, Parody, celebration, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song all about my favourite food, written to the Hot Butter cover version of the melody named after my favourite food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn (Lyrical Version)

# Popcorn (Lyrical Version).

I just love to eat popcorn, I just love to eat popcorn  
I just really love to, really love to, love to eat popcorn  
I just love to eat popcorn, I just love to eat popcorn  
I just really love to, really love to, love to eat popcorn  
I just love to eat popcorn, I just love to eat popcorn  
I just really love to, really love to, love to eat popcorn  
I just love to eat popcorn, I just love to eat popcorn  
I just really love to, really love to, love to eat popcorn

I just love to eat popcorn, I just love to eat popcorn  
I just really love to, just really love to, just love to eat hot popcorn  
I just love to eat popcorn, I just love to eat popcorn  
I just really love to, just really love to, just love to eat hot popcorn  
I just love to eat popcorn, I just love to eat popcorn  
I just really love to, just really love to, just love to eat hot popcorn  
I just love to eat popcorn, I just love to eat popcorn  
I just really love to, just really love to, just love to eat hot popcorn

Popping in the microwave  
Popping in the microwave  
Popping in the microwave  
Popping in the microwave

I just love to eat popcorn, I just love to eat popcorn  
I just really love to, just really love to, just love to eat hot popcorn  
I just love to eat popcorn, I just love to eat popcorn  
I just really love to, just really love to, just love to eat hot popcorn  
I just love to eat popcorn, I just love to eat popcorn  
I just really love to, just really love to, just love to eat hot popcorn  
I just love to eat popcorn, I just love to eat popcorn  
I just really love to, just really love to, just love to eat hot popcorn

I just love to eat popcorn, I just love to eat popcorn  
I just really love to, just really love to, just love to eat hot popcorn  
I just love to eat popcorn, I just love to eat popcorn  
I just really love to, just really love to, just love to eat hot popcorn  
Hot popcorn, hot popcorn  
I just love to eat popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Adapted from 'Popcorn'; Copyright © 1969 Gershon Kingsley. All rights reserved.)


End file.
